Miss Independent
by gallaghergirl2673
Summary: She never asks for a boys help, or takes it when offered. To her boys were friends not boyfriends. She dreamed about quidditch and potions while boys dreamed about her. She is miss independent. Rose Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Miss Independent

She never asked for a boys help, or took it when offered. To her boys were friends not boyfriends. She dreamed about potions and quidditch, boys dreamed about her. She is miss independent.

My feet touch the ground and I'm surrounded by my teammates from Gryffindor, I had just caught the golden snitch of the first game of the year. Being the only girl on the team, and the top seeker since Harry Potter, earned me respect. But not as much as never showing the slightest interest in a boy, besides as a friend. James the team caption, and also her cousin, along with Bryce, a beater, lifted me up onto their shoulders in triumph. I laugh as they hoop and holler before joining in, pumping my arm in the air.

We spend the night partying in the common room where James had managed to sneak in some fire whisky. I drink Teddy who is know for holding his liquor under the table before I go off to bed, not even drunk. I run a comb through my straight fire red hair, wipe off the minuscule amount of of dark blue metallic eyeliner from my face, and brush my teeth before changing into plaid shorts and a yellow t-shirt before passing out in my bed.

The next morning I change into skinny jeans, a tight black v neck, and my quidditch jacket, with my favorite leather boots, along with signature eyeliner that makes my light blue eyes pop.

"Rose! The boys are waiting for you, and they're annoying the hell out of me!" My best friend Siren yells from the common room as I take the last step to see the smirking Gryffindors and a few Slytherins.

"Bye Si, I'll see ya' later." I say as the boys conform into a glob with me in the front. Scorpius and Al are flanking me on either side as we enter the dinning hall but then head off to Slytherin table. As the rest of us settle in at Gryffindor, at my normal seat a little black velvet box sits in the middle of the plate. Everyone at the table watches me intently as I lift the lid of the box to find the golden snitch on a gold chain. I know it's the one from last night because as soon as I touch it yesterday's date pops up on it. The wings are wrapped around the chain delicately, I clasp it behind my neck, the cool metal hanging at the hollow of my throat. A present from the team.

"Thanks guys." I say and they nod their mouths' full of food. I started eating an omelet that was filled with ham, spinach, and bacon.

After breakfast I separate off with Siren and head to Ancient Runes class. We sat in the back of the class by a window that showed the womping willow.

"Class," Professor Knight started, "I would like you to translate the third paragraph on page 274. And for homework I would like you to translate a the next chapter in your muggle book. forty extra point for two chapters." Siren and I crack open our big leather bound books and start translating, and thanks to our vigorous studying, we could translate without looking at the key saving us loads of time. So that we can start on our homework, i bring out my worn copy of Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy by a muggle named Ally Carter and start to translate the fifth chapter. The point in the translation is so that we have a whole book done before the end of the term that is completely in runes. For her project Siren is translating the second Percy Jackson book. Sea of Monster's or something. My hand moves across the parchment quickly, with my self inking quill, a birthday present from Uncle George. Class ends and we head off to potions. Taking her seat across the room with Lily Potter, Siren waved goodbye, and I walked over to my seat next to Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey partner" I say bumping him with my hip as I sit down.

"Hey Rose. Did you bring an extra quill? I forgot mine in divination." he asks and I draw out a bright blue one and hand it over to him.

"Thanks Rosie" he says and I go cold. Grabbing his shirt I make him look at me dead in the eye.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Rosie." I growl before shoving him back to his chair. The teacher clears his throat,

"Today we will be making Draught of Peace. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Mine and Scorpius's hands fly up.

"Miss Weasley?"

"Draught of Peace relieves anxiety and agitation." i say promptly bored.

"Ingredients, Mr. Malfoy" Scorpius looks up from the picture he was drawling utterly confused. I cast a spell so that the words pop up on his drawing,

"Umm, powdered moonstone, powdered porcupine quils, powdered unicorn horn, syrup of hellebore, and valerian root." he says and Mr. Waynewright turns back to the board,

"Next time Miss Weasley don't give him the answers. If Mr. Malfoy decides not to pay attention next time I'll enjoy watching him fumble like a idiot." The class sniggers, I stand up annoyed and look at them,

"You have a problem?" I ask and they all start to find their quills very interesting. Scorpius pulls me back into my seat giving me a warning look. As Mr. Waynewright go on with the instructions. I pull out my silver pestle and mortar and get to work grinding up the ingredients. By the time I'm done a silver vapor is coming out of my cauldron, so I pull out my well worn sheet of parchment that has the recipe for my own potion, a potion that will make your body change as you will it if you add the right ingredients. i run through my list, in the room of requirement I had a cauldron of the basic poly juice potion that in theory if I added certain extra ingredients that it would physically change my body once I drank it. The extra ingredients I was going to add was, ice blue dragon eyes, snow, blue unicorn hair, and dragon scales for strength. Scorpius who had just finished his potion looked over at my parchment.

"What's that?" he asks as I shove the paper into my bag.

"Extra credit" I say as the bell rings and I jump up and join up with Siren,

"It's going to be ready tonight Si, I'm so nervous. What if this backfires? I mean like deadly backfires?"

"That's why I'll be there to run you to the clinic before you could recite your favorite quote. Now stop worrying. You're a potion genius. I'll see you tonight." she says separating from me and into her next class.

Time skip!

I sneak through the corridors wearing sweats and a sleep shirt so I have the excuse of sleep walking if I am to get caught. The doors of the room of requirement pop up in front of me as I approach them. I carefully pull them open and step into the well lit room where Siren is holding two mugs, the plan is if I don't die that she drinks the potion too. She even collected her own ingredients. Green cat eyes, red unicorn hair, snow, and dragon scales.

"Let's do this." I say as she ladles the sludge looking potion into a mug and I drop my extra ingredients in stirring them in,

"Bottoms up." I say gulping down the mixture. As the contents reach my stomach it feels as if someone lit a fire in me, my insides cramp and crunch together putting me in pain. I feel myself about to throw up and I grab a bucket from the corner before spewing. After about five minutes of this I wipe my mouth and slide down the wall my life fading to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Rosie, wake up." A familiar voice calls from far away, my hand twitches as if it wants to slap them.

"Come on Rosie." My hand twitches again as the voice gets closer,

"Rose" it says and my eyes flutter open to see scorpius sitting next to me holding my hand and Siren, Al, and the whole team swarmed around my bed. Al is holding Siren who is crying, and the team is watching them so intently they don't notice my waking.

"This better not be the bloody hospital wing." i state groaning at the pain in my side.

"Rose!" Siren shrieks umping out of Al's arms, who looks a mix of happiness and disappointment. and hugs me tightly.

"Si, it's not like I'm dead! And how long have I been in here?" Siren bites he lip,

"Two weeks. But the potion worked." She says holding up a mirror. My hair is blue like the unicorn hair, eyes look like the dragon eyes that I had added to the potion, snow pale white. I pickup a pen that is sitting next to me and jab it in my arm, everyone's eyes go wide as I start to bleed, but I don't feel a thing,

"Painless." I Mutter,

"Siren can you get me my parchment I have an idea." and she runs out of the hospital wing.

"Scorpius before she gets back go get me those crutches. I want to get out of here." I ask and he gives me a dark look,

"No, Rose your supposed to stay here." I look to a beater,

"Bryan?" and he gets the crutches. "Thanks." Scorp makes a grab for the crutches, I yank them away, but his long arms give him easy reach.

"No."

"Yes!"

No!"

"Yes!" I say as he yanks the crutches out of my hands and throws them on the floor, "You leave me no choice Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy" I throw the sheets aside to see that I'm in pajamas, and swing my legs out of my bed and onto the floor. Al and Bryan flank my sides as I stand up, sure enough I don't even waver.

"Rosie" Scorp says giving me aa pleading look, his puppy dog eyes almost make me give in. Almost. I start to walk down the hall slowly then work up to a normal pace Scorp following behind me. Then I stop causing him to bump into me,

"Guys what time is it?" I ask and Al looks at his watch,

"Noon" I latch onto his arm,

"I have got to eat something before I pass out again," I say and start to the cafeteria.

Forks drop. and heads turn as we walk in, eyes on me and my new appearance. I just ignore them as I take my place at Gryffindor table. I guess the only thing stopping everyone from asking questions it that Al and Scorpius sit down with me too, giving people pointed looks if they started to as I eat my sandwich. Scorp bumps me with his elbow,

"So why'd ya do it?" he asks munching on a piece of bacon and the whole team turns to listen. I shrug,

I needed a test rat so I decided to try it out myself. Siren was there with me incase I added something that would make the potion lethal, and if it worked she would drink it too."

"you mean be unresponsive for two bloody weeks?" Al says a tint of anger in his voice, just then Siren plops down next to him with my parchment.

"Here you go Rose. And what did you do to make Al angry? He's biting his lip on the right corner." She asks helping herself to some tea.

"I told him that you were going to drink the potion." She nods and takes a sip of her tea,

"Tonight? Same time as last?" She asks

"Sure, just bring your ingredients." We converse planning for tonight. Al who is biting his lip so much that it is starting to bleed gets up and walks briskly out of the room.

"I'll go calm him down." Siren says getting up and following him.

Al POV

She would drink the potion? I ask my self, well more like shout inside my head as I walk down the hall. Siren is fine without it! She's beautiful and funny and always knows the right things to say…. I hear the doors open bend me and dainty footfall behind me.

"Al" It's Siren, I turn around and melt into her. Giving her a big hug, burying my head in her neck.

"Please don't Si, please don't drink the potion." I beg her as she rubs my back and kisses the top of my head like I'm a five year old,

"Al, I have to. I'm boring and forgettable as I am. I want to be seen and remembered. PLease understand?"

"No. Siren your not boring or forgettable. You're the most beautiful, funniest, and smartest girl I know, you don't need the potion." I say and kiss her. After a second she starts to kiss back. Her warm lips moving with mine, we break apart because of lack of air.

"Al, do you really think that I'm beautiful?" she asks her eyes on the ground, cheeks red. i cup her face in my hands,

"Yes, and I've thought that since Rose introduced us to each other first year." Her eyes get big.

"you didn't scratch your ear…. That means that you really do," she says before standing on her tip toes since I a head taller and kissing me. My arms snake around her waist and lift her up, spinning her.

"But I still want to try the potion, Rose has worked so hard on it. I don't want to hurt her feelings." Still holding her waist I look down at her. She buries her head in my chest,

"Don't look at me like that please. I didn't think you would care this much when I agreed." She says and I slide down the wall with my back against it, bringing her down with me. I hold her to my chest, eyes closed, thinking. I sigh,

"Okay. But only if I can be there."

"You've got a deal Albus."

TIME SKIP!

Siren POV

Al and I walk hand in hand to the room of requirement at midnight. My bag heavy of my ingredients that I've collected.

"You can still back out." Al whispers in my ear, as the doors appear.

"Never" he laughs sadly and kisses my forehead,

"You're to brave for your own good, I swear one day it's going to get you killed. That is if I'm gone first." I punch his arm and open the door stepping inside. Rose is sitting in the corner stirring a powder into the potion,

"Rose what's that?"

"Cinnamon. It's to hopefully cancel out the two week blackout, and I also added some mint to see if it'll stop the vomiting." I nod as she ladles the sludge into my cup, I add in the extra ingredients and down the cup fast. Instantly my insides burn, and twist, I run for the bucket and throw up twice. Rose hands me a towel and I wipe my face.

"How do I look?" I ask seeing Al's eyes bug open, and she hands me a mirror. i have velvet red hair that is curling and uncurling like serpents, my eyes are green and catlike, and snow white skin. Even my body has changed somehow, my straight body now has curves and I have at least a c-cup now from my normal flat chest.

"You looks amazing Si, I wonder what made your body change? Maybe it was the cinnamon…." she says tapping her chin and going into deep thought, Her roots start to turn her normal red.

"Rose? Your roots are changing back. I guess the potion doesn't have a long affect. Maybe you could add some bat wings, or maybe dragon blood that would do the trick," I say going into thought with her,

"Are you bloody kidding me?!" Al shouts biting his lip angered. "You just drank a potion that changed you completely and you're already planning on how to along the effects!"

"Al cool it. She's just pitching ideas." Rose says, unknowingly making it worse. Al just stalks off out of the room, his lip suffering. I shoot Rose a smile and run off after him,

"Albus Severus Potter!" I hiss lighting up my wand to see his face contorted with anger. "Stop acting like a brooding git and open your eyes," I hiss as him shaking him a bit. He gets even angrier and turns away and walks away briskly. I press my back against the wall holding in tears. Failing they spill down my cheeks, my eyes close as I silently sob.

"Stop that." Comes Al's voice, still angry, I keep crying, "Stop that! I can't stand you crying. Please just stop." he's still angry but he tries to hide it with softness. I shove his chest, tears overflowing faster. I hear Al's fist hit the wall and the he shoves me against the wall harshly, but he cradles my head, and kisses me roughly. He pins my arms above my head, and me against the wall with his body, I kiss him back equally hard. I take his bottom lip between my teeth, and he yelps in surprise, not breaking the kiss. I try to break apart but he a growl comes from the back of his throat and he kisses he harder, His lip trails along my teeth and I open up letting him in. His tongue explores my mouth and mine slips into his mouth. We break apart panting, me still pinned against the wall.

"You should get angry more often," I whisper still trying to catch my breath, Al smirks,

"Like that did you? Plenty more where that came from." he says but let's me off the wall. I smile and wrap my arm around his waist,

"Maybe another night. I'm really tired" And as if the prove my point I yawn and lean my head against his chest as he walks me back to Gryffindor. At the portrait he kisses my forehead,

"Whatever you want love"

A/N: Hope you like the newest chappie my little cherubs! So review me, do you like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to make out with an orange? I hope you like Al and Siren together, and if you don't I don't care you'll have to deal with it ;) I thought they would be an awesome couple. Next chapter there'll be some Scorose so keep reading.

Peace out,

-Black and Blue


End file.
